clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken Burjer Land
Absoloute Free Republic of de Chicken Burjer, also known as Otrocraric Republic of Chicken Burjers and simply Chicken Burjer Land is a partially-independent country whom the rest of it is controlled by MAI. MAI annouced that they will handover the rest of the country to the government and make it a fully-independent country, however, this will only happen sometime around 2012. Chicken Burjer Land hosts a variety of gourmet, and though it's name is "chicken burjer", it is not a food highlight at all, only a national symbol that represents food. However, it's cousin the "cheeseburger" is one highlight, and Burger Khan stores could be found on every street of the cities of Burjertown and Himslock City. It was founded in 1875 by Sir Harold Hemphley the III, abandoned in 1899 for exactly a century and re-founded by Sir Trumph Hemphley, Harold's great-grandnephew. However, it was in MAI terrtory by then, therefore it is part of MAI. History Founding Hemphly Kingdom Sir Harold Hemphley the III was the grandson of the prime minister of the High Penguin Confederency at that time, in 1835 and the great-great-grandson of the king of Barnful Country (lived for only 3 years). At the age of 40 he wanted to explore new lands and rule a country. He set out on his ship, the S.S. Hemhpley on a journey to a new island. He did pass by Rock Union, but did not see the island itself. As the supplies on his ship were detiorating and the crew became hungry and pitiful, they decided to stop at the back then terrotory of HPC, Margatian Island. They continued sailing, passing Sherby Hoodwounds and an atoll. On June 2nd, 1875, 5 months and 2 days after they set out, Harold spotted an island. He told the crew "Land Ahoy!" and sailed towards the island. They parked the ship there and disembarked. The only thing was that when the ship stopped at the island, it partially crashed and so the back had tore off. Thankfully the base of the ship had not collapsed along, but water will seep in if it sinks. With limited supplies, Harold did not know how much longer he could live. But he could always return to Margatian to collect more, he thought. Therefore, they stood there. Harold, whom is a friend of Rockhopper's ancestor, decided to name the island "Northwest Margate". But as his family's reputation was more important than the nearest island, he renamed it "Hemphley Kingdom" the very next day. Building Up the Country Places The island is big, so they have many cities and towns in it. Capital *Burgertown--the executive, legistuature and judicary capital. It is the largest (in terms of space and population) city on the island, desptie carring the name "town". Large Cities *Hemphley City--the former capital of the country, during the Hemphley era. All the royalty could be found here. *Himslock City-- is the second largest city, lying on the opposite of the island. It is named after a dectective, who founded the city a decade ago. *Chicken Burjer City--Supposed to be the capital, but then lost in terms of size and population. It is home to the chicken burjer despite it not being a food highlight in the country. *Ivan City--another large city located on both sides of Ivan Lake. **West Ivan City--the west part of Ivan City, where buissnesses and shopping malls are frequently found. It is connected to East Ivan City via a long, sufisticated bridge. **East Ivan City--the wast part of Ivan City, where houses and leisure areas are frequently found. It is connected to West Ivan City via a long, sufisticated bridge. **Ivan Bridges--three bridges connected side by side so that citizens and tourists could reach the west and east parts of Ivan City easily without having to take a boat. ***West-East Ivan Bridge--the bridge that allows cars from West Ivan City to East Ivan City. ***East-West Ivan Bridge--the bridge that allows cars from East Ivan City to West Ivan City. ***Southeast Ivan Bridge--meant to be a bridge that allows both sides to go to each other, it later became a bridge that connects the West and East parts of Ivan City to go into one road which will lead into a steep slope, later stopping at a gas station. There is a special lifter that lifts the car back to the bridge to return to it's original place. It is unique in the sense that slopes were not as steep as this. The gas station (and mini-mart) offers cheap prices, though when it's summer it raises it's prices. Companies are intrested in buying this gas station. Medium and Small Cities See Also *MAI *USA Category:Countries Category:Rooms